Harry Potter Woke Up In His Cupboard Under the Stairs It Was A Dream
by LauranTheBiscotti
Summary: This is how Harry Potter SHOULD have ended ! ..Just Kidding. What if Harry Potter's wizarding world was only but a dream? Takes place around Book 5.Yes,I took creative,artistic license with some of it but sue me (...please don't).T for Teen just to be safe HP/(other) but others as well. Sirius is still alive, as is Professor Cute...erm,I mean Lupin, Voldy-Thingy, etc.
1. Chapter 1:It Was All Just A Dream

Harry opened his eyes and he was in bed,under the stairs.

It had all been just a dream.

THE END


	2. Chapter 2: What Could He Do?

...Miles away and oceans apart, a girl in Illinois rolled over and sleepily fumbled under her bead for a pencil and paper she had stashed in there when the dreams started, months ago.

They were always the same-green eyes, a boy, red hair, and a girl.

But there was something funny about them, something she could never quite put her finger on.

She scribbled : "Snakes. Raven. Badger?" before she heard her Dad stumbling in the hall. She shoved the notebook under her matress and squeezed her eyes shut, praying he wouldn't come in her room tonight.

Ever since he had lost his job all he has done is drink. Drink, and hit.

He used to only hit walls but now he was hitting Mom. And now Anna.

Anna pulled her quilt over her head and bit her lip so hard a drop of blood appeared.

She listened,hardly breathing in fear her Dad would hear. Presently she heard the 'clack' of the toilet going up and her Dad urinating, mostly on the floor.

He coughed and she heard a zip,a pause, then he was stumbling back to his own room. When Anna heard the door slam she let out a woosh of breath.

She sat up and snaked her hand under her mattress, and,pulling out her notebook, again, wrote "Flashlight/torch?".

She slid the thin book back in place, and presently went back to sleep.

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

"Wake up. WAKE UP."

Harry jerked awake and fumbled for his glasses.

It was a shame to have to wake up,especially to THIS.

He was having such a good dream...he was flying in the clouds, on a broomstick,no less.

The dream had been so real. He was almost sure he could close his eyes and reach out his arms and feel the wind whipping through his hair.

Harry was broke out of his day dreaming by his unusually rotund cousin juming on the stairs that make up the third wall of room...if you wanted to call it that.

It was more of a small cabinet or cupboard under the stairs, such as an airing cupboard ,minus the mechanical jumble.

At any rate, Dudley called down to Harry "It's my birthday MAKE MY breakfast now!",every word punctuated but a stomp that sent dirt and plaster floating down around Harry's head.

Harry pulled his glasses on and,sneezing from the dust, clambered out of his cupboard.

He glanced both ways and made a mad sprint to the kitchen, but a black form tackled his legs, smashing his face into his carpet.

He heard the snap of his glasses.

"Damn, not again." Harry thought to himself as his cousin Dudley sat on his back and guffawed.

Harry's uncle poked his piggy head through the adjoining door "Harry shut up that noise and make my breakfast!"

Haryr muttered "Yes sir" and,detaching his legs from underneath Dudley's bottom, he stood as steadily he could and headed into the kitchen.

After he had finished the dishes,laundry and cleaning the house, Harry finally had a moment for himself while Dudley was out using children as punching bags and his aunt and uncle went to the cinema.

Harry lay on his back in the grass , gazing at the sky.

He though "It would be a perfect day to fly." and closed his eyes

_The crowd was cheering his name "Harry...Harry...Harry"_

_He was flying as fast as he could but he couldn't reach the golden ball._

_He stretched his fingers out...only a little further..."_

"Look at that twat, dreaming on the grass. Probably dreaming of catching butterflies."

Harry's eyes snapped open. Dudley and his dim mates were in a circle around him. No where to escape to. No way to run.

Harry took off his glasses.

"Please, just not my nose again." and braced for the punches.

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

Anna crouched in the back of her closet. The sound of wood splintering in the hall made her wince.

She re-wrapped the bandage around her ankle, wincing as the shards of glass imbedded under her skin moved.

She knew she only had a minute, two minutes tops, before her Dad would find her.

There have been times she has tried to make a break for it, but he has always managed to catch her, and then it was always twenty times worse.

But this time she was prepared. Walking home from school the other day she had found a shard of metal. She wrapped socks around the bottom like a handle and,when needed,it could be wielded as a knife and serve quite well.

The door too her bed room slammed open "Where are you, you stupid cunt?"

Anna took a deep breath ,and thought "I wish I was at the cabin on the lake." and stood as her dad ripped her closet door open.

She braced for the pain...but nothing came.

No grabbing,fumbling hands.

No drunken breath on her face.

She cautiously opened one eye.

Nothing.

In fact, it was complete silence. And quite bright for her dingy little room.

She stood and looked around.

She was on a grass hill over looking a lake or rather large pond.

A crow circled lazily ahead.

Anna took a deep breath. The air was sweet and fresh, as if after a rain or an early dew.

"What in the..."

She turned in a full circle.

Clouds, grass, farm, and then the pond again.

Anna thought to herself "Maybe I am dead, and this is heaven?"

Just then a crow swooped down ,cawing loudly.

Startled, she stepped back loudly...

and fell on her butt on her doorstep.

'What the HELL?"

Stunned, Anna stood, rubbing her bottom and looked around.

Same houses, same lamposts...

She could hear her dad from in side the house,calling for her.

Yep, she was home.

But...where did she come home FROM?

She knew one thing : she wasn't going back in.

She set off down the street.

She was a yard away when her dad fell through the front door, waving her secret notebook in one hand, the other clutched tightly around a drink which currently was dripping down the front of his pants.

He didn't seem to notice,though.

He focused best he could on Anna and yelled "What is this filth? Who is this boy, you slut?"

Anna took off down the street yet her dad kept stumbling after her, still clutching the now-empty glass in one hand the notebook in the other.

"Come back here you BITCH!"

Anna took one scared glance back and,seeing he was picking up speed, started jogging.

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb bb

Harry lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling.

Dudley went and told his Vernon and Petunia Harry had walked out in front of his swing and, unsurprisingly, they had believed Dudley over him.

Harry knew next time he wouldn't make it out alive, let alone unscathed.

But...what could he do?

He was just Harry Potter.

**Ok there it is. PLEASE R&R!**

**xoxo,**

**Laurannnnnnnnnnnnnn**


	3. Chapter 3: Personal Hells

**CHAPTER 3**

**Last time:**

_**Harry lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling.**_

_**Dudley told his Vernon and Petunia Harry had walked out in front of his swing and, unsuprisingly, they had believed Dudley over him.**_

_**Harry knew next time he wouldn'y make it out unscathed, let alone alive.**_

_**But...what could he do?**_

_**He was just Harry Potter.**_

**It was now nearing the end of August, which also meant the beginning of a new school year. For Harry, it meant freedom. **

**Harry stretched his aching muscles and stepped back to admire his work. His aunt and uncle have been on a punishment rampage as of late. Harry had , in the last week alone, washed the car,weeded the garden by hand, mowed the lawn with the finicky push mower and now, painted the house. **

**But now it was a new school year -Sixth Form for Harry- which meant eight hours with no chores and,more importantly, no week his aunt and uncle received a letter in the mail stating that Dudley had been accepted into a school for 'special boys'.**

"**Especially stupid' Harry thought to himself, and grinned.**

**The sputtering of an engine told Harry mad Ms. Figg was home. Harry crossed the yard and looked over the hedge in time to see Miss Figg dissapear to her house. **

"**If anyone is special, it's her" Harry mused.**

**His dreams have been less frequent as of late, probably because he was so worn out at the end of the day, but when the few had were even more vivid than the last, and his latest dream had something...SOMETHING...to do with Miss Figg.**

**The sun blazed in his eyes and Harry realized just how late it was. **

**Harry to get back to work.**

**bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb**

**bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb**

**Ana was miserably hot and the flies buzzing in her ears were driving her wish she coud do something about it, but her dad, in his latest fit of rage,threw her lamp through her window and has yet to fix either one. She figured he never would. **

**Anna blew a hair out of her eyes and continued reading :**

"_**8/14**_

_**Dreamt again -same thing. Girl. Boy. Green eyes. Red ."**_

**The later entries were all like this,a jumble of seemingly meaningless words, but the last part of this entry was the most puzzling. Anna read it again:**

"_**Otter St, Catchpole, Small Whining."**_

**Surely that couldn't be right?**

**She sighed and pulled the atlas to her. She has pored over the map for countless hours,yet she checked again.**

**She flipped the book open to the index and ran her finger down the page.**

**Osterville..Otis..Otisville...Oturp...No, no Otterly.**

**Ana threw the book aside, leaned against the wall,and closed her eyes.**

**As if it would have changed.**

**Ana was beginning the get the feeling nothing would ever change.**

**Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb**

**bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb**

_**Harry held up the gold ball above his eyes, his breathe laboreed and muscles sore.**_

_**The crowd went wild, cherring and chanting his name**_

_**Harry ! Harry ! Harry !"**_

"**Harry. Harry? HARRY POTTER!"**

**Harry jerked awake.**

**Mr. Doubletree stalked over to him and stuck in his finger in Harry's face.**

**'Were you asleep in my class AGAIN?"**

"**No,I-"**

"**LIAR!" Mr Doubletree's face went purple. "Detention for a WEEK.****"Do you know what I think, Potter?I think that you are a liar and a cheat and that you deserve detention with me every Saturday until the end of term. What do you think, Potter? "**

**Harry felt a glimmering of something familiar, almost like deja vu but he couldn't place his finger on it.**

**'Anything else to say?"**

**Harry opened his mouth to reply but snapped it shut when he saw the look on Mr. Doubletree's face.**

**Mr. Doubletree smiled -a very rare and menacing sight-and said "Very good." **

**He leaned over so his face was inches from Harry's. His foul breath brushed Harry's face but he new better than to wince.**

**'You do NOT want to mess with me. You don't know what I am capable of. Understood?"**

**Harry nodded his head and mumbled "Yes sir."**

**Doubletree nodded. 'Well done, boy. Maybe there is hope for you after all."**

**bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb b**

**bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb b**

**Harry knew he'd get in trouble with the Dursleys, but he didn't know it would be this bad.**

**Harry shouldered the bag containing the last of his belongings and heaved it over his shoulder.**

**'Is that everything?" Aunt Petunia sniffed.**

"**Yes Aunt Petunia" Harry said,miserably.**

**Aunt Petunia put her hand on her hip and looked at him coldly "Well? What are you waiting for? Take it out ! The garbage men will be here any minute!"**

**Harry half-carried, half-dragged the black bag out to the dustbins. As he struggled to fit it into the dustbin his Uncle Vernon pulled up. **

**He didn't say anything to Harry, except "You better wash your hands well before you make our tea." before going inside, slamming the front door behind him. **

**Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb bbbbbbbbb**

**bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb bbbbbbb**

**Ana flipped through the photo book as fast as she could. Her dad would be home any minute and she was dead if she was caught in his room. Literally...dead.**

**The pages were old and stuck together, so Ana almost missed the one she was so desperately searching for.**

**The pages had gotten wet so the photos had faded but Ana recognized it immediately. Using her nail she slid the plastic protector back and carefully peeled the picture from the page.**

**A car door made her jump. She crept to the window and peeked out, but it was only her crawled back to the chest and re-positioned the book back in it just as it was before, being careful not to smudge the layer of dust covering everything.**

**She slid the photo down the front of her pants, closed the door behind her and ran to her room, practically falling on her face at one point. She had to hurry. Her dad would be home from Dave's Liquor any minute and she had no way of privacy-her dad had taken the door off the hinges last week.**

**She crouched by the window, her lookout over the driveway and only portal to and from the house, and pulled the picture out.**

**The picture had faded with time and water damage, but she recognized it immediately.**

**The sky.**

**The barn.**

**The grassy hill, gently sloping down to a pond.**

**Anna flipped the photo over and there, in her mom's neat,cramped writing was:**

"**Lake Pomme de Terre, 196-"**

**Twenty years before she was born.**

**She visited it in her dreams and it had been so real,so vivid.**

**She closed her eyes and remembered -**

**The wind mussing her hair, the grass under her feet, the smell of rain in her hair...**

**She could almost feel the wind.**

**In fact, she could.**

**Her eyes snapped open.**

**She was still crouching, but not in her room anymore. She was in the middle of a meadow covered in dandelions that were in full,brilliant bloom.**

**Anna stood "I did it."  
She stood there for a moment, just breathing in the took big in great lungfuls of it, then reached down and plucked a dandelion flower.**

**She looked at,incrediously, for a moment,then started laughing.**

"**I did it ! I'm here!" She shoved the flower in her pocket and kicked off her shoes and twirled, arms outstretched.**

**She ran her toes through the grass, and started running. She ran-ran and ran til she came to the top of the hill. She hesitated for a moment then closed her eyes and ran down the hill, arms still outstretched.**

**SMACK**

**Her eyes flew open and she rubbed her nose.**

**She was back in her room.**

**She took her fingers away and they were covered in blood.**

"**Crap."**

**She grabbed some toilet paper and wadded it up in a ball and held it to her nose.**

**'What the Hell?"**

**She looked around .**

**Broken window...no door...one threadbare blanket...yup,she was home.**

**But...from where? **

**Was she even really there?**

**She dug in her pockets but couldn't find the dandelion she had picked.**

"**It must have fallen out vas I was running down the hill."**

**She sank to the floor and put her head in her hands.**

**She had no proof.**

**And now she probably could never go back.**

**She was in her own personal Hell.**

**Great,tearing sobs rocked her but no tears fell.**

**She hadn't cried at her mom's funeral after she 'fell' down the stairs and she didn't shed a tear now.**

**It was gone, all gone.**

**And she was stuck here.**

**Forever.**

_**Thanks for the reviews ! I hope this chapter will tide you over for a while ! I am in medical school so I don't have too much time to write.**_

_**So hopefully the quality of my story stays fairly OK.**_

_**Please R&R ! **_

_**MESSAGES:**_

_**Katerina Riley : Originally,the first chapter was to be it but then I had a dream which gave me an excellent idea for this fanfic instead.**_

_**Kellsabelle: Thanks ! And here ya go !**_

**Daughter of the Full Moon: There,there :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Going 'Home' (Part 1)

**CHAPTER 4**

_**Last time:**_

_**Anna looked around .**_

_**Broken window...no door...one threadbare blanket...yup,she was home.**_

_**But...from where? **_

_**Was she even really there?**_

_**She dug in her pockets but couldn't find the dandelion she had picked.**_

"_**It must have fallen out vas I was running down the hill."**_

_**She sank to the floor and put her head in her hands.**_

_**She had no proof.**_

_**And now she probably could never go back.**_

_**She was in her own personal Hell.**_

_**Great,tearing sobs rocked her but no tears fell.**_

_**She hadn't cried at her mom's funeral after she 'fell' down the stairs and she didn't shed a tear now.**_

_**It was gone, all gone.**_

_**And she was stuck here.**_

_**Forever.**_

**bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb bbbbbbbbbbbbbbb**

**bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb bbbbbbbbbbbbbbb**

**Own nothing ! JK Rowling does!**

**But I realllllllllly want the HP books of my own (mine all burnt in a house fire...grrr!)**

**xoxo**

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

**Harry was certain he was going mad. **

**Why would anyone follow him?**

**But, there he was again...a nondescript boy around his age.**

**Harry hefted his bag higher onto his shoulder and continued on walking ,not daring to look back and trying to ignore the straps cutting into his skin through his thin shirt.**

**"Complete nutter. If he catches me I am done for."**

**Miss Figg looked up from her postbox. "Eh, speak up boy."**

**"Er, nothing Miss Figg."  
Speaking to your self, first sign of madness."**

**Harry now looked up at her "I am not mad!"**

**Miss Figg slammed her postbox shut. "I wasn't talking to YOU."**

**She loped across the yard to her house, her house slippers slapping loudly on the bare ground, and slammed her door.**

**Harry stared after her. "Complete nutter."**

**But still he wasn't quite sure when it came to himself.**

**It had all started with Aunt Petunia.**

**Harry had been dreaming about his mom and dad -at least that is who he thought it was -and try as he may, he couldn't get their faces out of his mind.**

**So during Sunday tea, when Aunt Petunia asked him to pass the salt, Harry said "Okay,Lily."**

**The effect was instantaneous and would have been funny if it had been someone else.**

**Uncle Vernon's face went red, then purple, his hand hovering in mid-air.**

**And Aunt Petunia had stopped eating; she was just staring aheasd at nothing her mouth opening and closing like a fish.**

**Dudley, however, was the only one who was unaffected. He just kept on eating, his eyes glued to the TV.**

**The only sounds were Dudley's tableside-tv and the clock tickling loudly from the kitchen.**

**Harry got up and looked out the window, but everything seemed normal.  
At least, the next-door neighbor went on digging up Aunt Petunia's flowerbed and a group of chavs smoked fags and kicked an old soccerball around in the middle of the crossway.**

**At exactly three minutes past Aunt Petunia blinked.**

**"Well,Harry?"**

**Harry jumped and turned around "Er, sorry, what Aunt Petunia?"**

**She frowned at him "What are you doing? Sit back down and finish your meal (**_**a hunk of cheese and a slice of moulfy bread)**_** stupid boy."  
Harry hurried back to his seat "Yes Aunt Petunia"**

**She sniffed 'You really are useless."**

**Dudley stop eating long enough to say "You only just figuring that out?" before going back to shoveling spoonful after spoonful of shepards pie in his toad-like mouth.**

**That had been only five days ago, and now the strange boy...Harry had seen him around, but never at his own school.**

**Who was he, and why was he constantly trailing Harry everywhere he went?  
But Harry didn't have time to stop and ask questions- he never did-his aunt and uncle kept him so busy with chores Harry barely had time to think for himself.**

**Later that night as Harry lay on the floor of his cupboard (he lost his bed privilages last week after he broke a glass) and reflected on the strange going-ons.**

**Harry tried to come up with a logical explination for what had occured during high tea, but he just couldn't.**

**The conversation with Miss Figg earlier in the week had awoken and stirred something deep within Harry but he couldn't place a finger on it.**

**It was like deja vu, only not quite...**

**The feeling stuck with him for the following two weeks, and the night of a full moon Harry dreamt of a man named Moony.**

**bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb bbbbbbbbbbbbbbb**

**bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb bbbbbbbbbbbbbb**

**Anna swallowed but the lump in her throat persisted.**

**Her social worker put a hand on Anna's shoulder "It's ok to cry."**

**Ann only nodded.**

**It is not that she wouldn't miss the place-because she would-but...England?**

**She had never been so far from home.**

**The social worker,who mistook Anna's quiet for sadness, said : "This is a new life, 'll see. It's for the better and this is all for your own saftey and your own good."**

**Anna nodded, not really listening. **

**Alot had happened in the past few months and now, as November came to a close and yet another birthday passed,she was starting a new life in an entirely different continet.**

**A voice came over the intercom: "Flight 433 now boarding at Gate 433 now boarding at gate ten minutes."**

**The social worker handed her a slip of paper and gave her one last hug.**

**"This is your new adress. I'll write after the holidays. I wish you a long, happy life and all your dreams fulfilled." **

**She gave Anna one last hug and she was gone into the crowd.**

**bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb**

**bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb**

**The flight was long and uneventful and Anna slept most of the way. She only awoke when the pilot came over the intercom to announce their arrival.**

**Anna grabbed her bags and hurried to make it first off the plane; the air was suddenly suffocating in there and she needed fresh air. **

**She stepped down and moved out of the way of others to pause and take in lungfuls of fresh air.**

**The cold air was a shock and she pulled her jacket closer to her. **

**She looked around at the smiling faces and realized with a shock she forgot to ask for pictures of her 'new mom and dad'.**

**"Mum and dad I must remember" Anna thought, as she scanned the crowd.**

**She grew more nervous by the second, and panic really in as she searched for someone set apart, but all she saw was happy families re-uniting.**

**Anna turned on her heel and ran for the gate.**

**"Maybe if I'm fast enough I can still catch the plane back,well, back to the US as I have no home."**

**But when she got to the gate it was locked.**

**She shook it to no avail.**

**"Damn."**

**Anna leaned against it, closed her eyes, and tried to catch her breath.**

**Now what was she going to do?**

**She was stranded here, all alone, and with no money.**

**A voice said 'Anna?' and Anna looked round, to find a couple,both with dark hair and blue eyes standing there nervously.**

**Anna nodded best she could-she felt dizzy, like she would fall over or...**

**Anna sat up. She was bumping along in the back seat of a station wagon. All she saw out the window was fields for miles and miles.**

**Anna tried the doors but they were both locked.**

**The woman in the front passenger seat smiled at her in the rearview mirror.**

**"Hullo, dear. You had a nasty spell but I figure it's only nerves. Moving is a big thing,y'know? M'names Ginger and this 'ere is Roger. We're ya new mum and dad."  
Anna looked out the windows. Still only fields. "Where are we going?"  
"Home,dear, home."**

**bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb bb**

**bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb**

**So...R&R! **

**Thank youuuuuuuuu !**

**xoxo**

**REPLIES:Kellsabelle thanks ! I have an outline plotted out, and try to write a little each day.**


	5. Chapter 5: Going 'Home' (Part 2)

**CHAPTER 5**

**Last time:**

_**She grabbed some tp and wadded it up in a ball and held it to her nose.**_

_**'What the Hell?"**_

_**She looked around .**_

_**Broken window...no door...one threadbare blanket...yup,she was home.**_

_**But...from where? **_

_**Was she even really there?**_

_**She dug in her pockets but couldn't find the dandelion she had picked.**_

"_**It must have fallen out vas I was running down the hill."**_

_**She sank to the floor and put her head in her hands.**_

_**She had no proof.**_

_**And now she probably could never go back.**_

_**She was in her own personal Hell.**_

_**Great,tearing sobs rocked her but no tears fell.**_

_**She hadn't cried at her mom's funeral after she 'fell' down the stairs and she didn't shed a tear now.**_

_**It was gone, all gone.**_

_**And she was stuck here.**_

_**Forever.**_

**Anna had barely time to settle down in her new home before strange things started to happen. For one, she heard voices. Not like in the distance, but in her head,**

**and under he bed.**

**The first time she heard the muttering voice she was so alarmed she sprang out of bed and refused to go back until her room was completely taken apart-even the floor boards.**

**Her new parents blamed it on stress.**

**They told her she looked peaked, and made her lavish, rib-sticking meals of biscuits with butter, tea with heavy cream, Shepard's pie, etc. and made her spend **

**at least 18 of 24-hour days outside. This gave her plenty time to roam, and meet any neighbors. Strange thing was, there seemed to be none...**

**She did see a house in the distance but it seemed like no matter how much she walked the further away the house became.**

**She sat and looked at the house so often it was etched in her brain:**

**Several stories high, dilapidated, shingles loose and falling off, unkempt gardens.**

**"The sort of house fairies and wizards would flock to."**

**Anna shook her head.**

**Where did THAT thought come from?**

**bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb**

**bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb**

**"Fight-fight-fight"**

**The boys stood in a circle around Harry, chanting and dancing from foot to foot in excitement.**

**Harry lay still on the cold tile and didn't move.**

**Dudley's shoes came closer, and stopped two inches from his face.**

**One foot was drew back to kick Harry directly in the face, but it was as if time grew still, or at least slowed down infinitesimally.**

**He closed his eyes shut and waited for the pain.**

**But it never came.**

**All he heard was the boys chanting and someone with eyes...deep,deep blue eyes reaching for him...**

**bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb**

**bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb**

**The train jolted to a stop and Anna rolled off the bench. Rubbing her head she stood up and looked around,still half asleep.**

**She reached in her pocket and made sure the ticket was still there, then grabbed her overhead bag and followed the crowd to the main platform.**

**There was a school in the village nearby. Anna didn't understand why they sent to her a boarding school all the way in Scotland.**

**She asked her 'mum and dad' numerous times but they could never quite give her an answer.**

**So Anna protested going.**

**She didn't ate, she disappeared for hours on end, and she even stopped talking for a week straight.**

**But it was all in vain.**

**And now here she was.**

**All she knew was to talk to the headmaster.**

"**Talk to the headmaster; he will explain everything." is what her new parents would say..."Talk to the headmaster."**

**Anna shouldered a bag and went to find a bench to wait on.**

**But the only bench was occupied by a strange boy in even stranger clothes.**

**Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb**

**bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb**

**Harry opened his eyes. The only sound was a faint rhythmical whooshing, like a heartbeat. Cold air brushed his face and Harry frowned and sat up.**

**He wasn't at the public school back at Little Whinging at all.**

**He was at Platform 9 ¾.**

**So had all the chores and the beatings, was that the dream?  
Harry realized with a start he had remembered Platform 9 ¾.**

**He remembered everything. **

**He sat up and stretched, yawning loudly. It wasn't until mid-yawn that he noticed the girl in Muggle clothes staring at him.**

**Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb bbbbbbbbbbbbbbb**

**bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb bbbbbbbbbbbbbbb**

**Harry slid open the second-to-last compartment and made sure it was empty before he motioned Anna to follow him in.**

**She sat down in a far corner by the window and Harry slid the door shut behind him, only to have it wrenched open seconds later.**

**Anna was bowled over off her feet by a blur with red hair.**

**She fell she hit her head and could only see red,freckled stars for a few minutes.**

**She could hear voices, though.**

**One of them was the polite boy from the station "I don't know, she had a note for Dumbledore though."**

"**Well what did it say?"**

"**Wot?"  
"The note. Did hanging round with the Dursleys finally melt your brain out?"**

**The door slid open,accompanied with a blast of cold air, and a female voice said 'There you are. Oh! What happened?"**

**A pair of gloved hands went around her waist and pulled her into a crouching position. **

**Anna leaned against the bench and blinked to clear her eyes.**

**Three school-age children stood above her: the boy with the messy hair from the bench,a gangly boy with red hair and freckles, and a girl with big teeth and hair that stood every which way.**

**The girl frowned "Are you alright?"**

**Anna tried to nod but it only made her dizzy.**

**The other girl tsk'd and said to the others "I'll get the nurse." and she was gone again.**

**The other two boys looked at each other, than at her. It was quiet and awkward for a few minutes and the clacking of the rails could plainly be heard.**

**Finally, the red-head cleared his throat. "Might as well introduce ourselves. I'm Ron, Ron Weasley. And this 'ere's Harry Potter. Yes, the Harry Potter."**

**He said the latter part with a roll of the eyes.**

**Anna just looked at him "Who?"**

**Harry grinned "I like her already."**

"**Like WHO already?" **

**Anna turned (carefully-she was still a bit unsteady) and stared.**

**He was the best-looking boy Anna had ever seen.**

**He was tall and muscular with golden hair but he had the coldest gray eyes she had ever seen.**

**Harry and Ron both scrambled to their feet, hands clenched in their pockets.**

"**Bugger off Draco ."**

**Draco looked her up and down. Anna both liked disliked the way he was looking at her the same time. She could feel herself blushing under his gaze. It took all her strength to look away from his eyes...they were so mesmerizing.**

**'Who's this? Stupid no doubt, hanging around with the likes of you."**

**Anna said with as much dignity as she could "With a name like Draco shouldn't you be out catching butterflies and reading romance novels with sparkly vampires?"**

**Draco stared at her, taken aback, for a second then sneered.**

"**You'll regret those words, Mudblood. Secum-"**

**His eyes widened and he froze. Anna stepped toward him and poked him in the side.**

**Nothing.**

**Just then the bushy-haired girl that was in the car earlier poked her head round. "I see you met Malfoy."  
Anna looked at her "What's a Malfoy?"**

**bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb**

**bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb**

**Harry, Ron and Hermione explained best they could about Harry, and Malfoy, and Hogwarts and the wizarding world in general. The three friends agreed they wouldn't mention You-Know-Who until the proper time came...which they hoped would be never.**

**Anna was still confused ,though.**

"**But...I'm not a witch. I'm American. Well, sort of."**

**Harry exhaled loudly in frustration and ran his fingers through his hair.**

"**OK, well, has any thing strange happened to you...really strange, that you couldn't explain?"**

**In a rush it came back...the barn...the clouds...the grass.**

**Anna looked at Harry to find him grinning.**

**Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb**

**bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb**

**Over the hustle and bustle of the crowd Harry, Ron, Hermione and Anna tried to catch up what they knew about each other.**

**Ron said 'Where you from, Anna? Now,I mean."  
"A little place,Otter St—OH."**

**She stopped dead in her tracks.**

**Ottery St Catchpole**

**St wasn't abbreviation.**

**It was part of her new home.**

**Ron didn't seem to notice her break in the conversation, or perhaps the crowd was too loud.**

**He said "Catchpole? Me too. You must be the new'n everyone was talking about."**

**Anna looked at him "New'n?"  
Hermione rolled her eyes and took Anna's arm.  
"Honestly, you don't want to know."**

**bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb**

**bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb**

**The Great Hall was decorated lavishly this year with streamers and enchanted stone door-greeters who bowed with a tip of their hat.**

**A first-year got the giggles so badly Madame Pomfrey herself had to come down and take her away.**

**Anna was so confused with all the noise and changes going on. It was almost too much for her.**

**When Nearly Headless Nick popped out of the table Anna nearly fainted.**

"**Gho-gho-gho"**

**Hermione nodded and patted Anna's hand.**

"**It's ok, you will get used to them over time."**

"**There's more than one?"**

**Hermione nodded and Ron said, with his mouth full: "O yeah, there's gobs of ghosts here, and goblins,boggarts, house elvestwo-headed dogs, giant spiders..."**

**This time,Anna did faint.**

**Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb bbbbbbbbbbbbb**

**bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb bbbbbbbbbbbbb**

**Anna woke up on a soft hospital bed. A nurse in all white bustled over and felt her head.**

"**Feeling better?"**

"**Well,I-"**

"**I told them the guards were too much but not, have first-years fainting all over the place. Bloody nuisance."**

**She poured a cup of a warm, steaming liquid from a pitcher and pushed it into Anna's hand.  
"Drink this, deary, you'll feel better soon."**

**Anna wasn't sure she'd ever be OK after this point.**


End file.
